As is now common, central dispatch offices are utilized in the provision of roadside assistance through the utilization of an 800 number. Upon dialing a predetermined 800 number from a wireless phone such as a cellular phone, the central dispatch office, through the utilization of its database, can direct the motorist to a variety of different services. For instance, the central dispatch service can provide information as to the nearest towing service, the nearest gas station, the nearest theatre, the nearest drug store, or, in fact, any service of interest to the motorist for which the dispatch office has information in its database.
Moreover, with databases utilized at the central dispatch office, it is possible to keep medical records of individuals owning the phone on file so that in the case of a vehicular accident, these files can be accessed and the appropriate information can be given to rescue authorities.
One of the major drawbacks with the respect to such a system is that there is currently no easily implemented way to provide information as to the whereabouts of a vehicle. While, GPS-based systems exist for in-car mapping and other position related applications, such a system is not readily available to every motorist without an extensive retrofit of the vehicle and corresponding cell sites, making such systems infrastructure intense. It is in fact a daunting task to be able to provide GPS-based services by providing a GPS receiver in every motor vehicle, much less on a cost effective basis. Thus, it is only with reluctance that automobile manufacturers are providing automobiles with GPS receivers and antennas.